The Dream Within
by HitominishiriMei
Summary: -summary's da prologue- SxS, ExT and i dunno about da others u can choose. R


HitominishiriMei: Hya, you can call me HitomiMei cos my name's too long. Anyway Starsakura who is my friend helped me a lot with this and I hope you peeps will like it. Now for the most annoying part of this chapter!  
  
Sakura: I'll do it for you!  
  
HitomiMei: Thanks!  
  
Sakura: HitomiMei doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura; do not sue her for that will make her sick!  
  
HitomiMei: Thanks Sakura, now for the story!  
  
Syaoran: Finally!  
  
Under the moonlight  
Prologue  
  
A woman, a man and an 8 year old boy walked through the night in cloaks. The woman had a baby safely wrapped in sheets in her arms. The threesome arrived at a mansion. The door opened to reveal a man with long navy blue hair, mysterious eyes behind glasses and a smile warming everyone's heart.  
  
"You are just in time for the blessing Fujitaka. And I presume this is the little Cherry Blossom." He said  
  
"Yes Clow-sama." Answered the woman  
  
The threesome entered the spacious mansion and took off their cloak. The woman had long wavy grey hair and warm emerald eyes. The man had dark auburn hair and brown eyes. The boy had spiky black hair and dark brown almost black eyes.  
  
"The Lis, Daidoujis and Hiiragizawas are here. Follow me." Clow said  
  
The threesome followed Clow as he walked through the corridors of the house. He stopped in front of a statue of a wolf surrounded by three things: A cherry blossom with a star in the middle, a plum blossom with a pearl in the middle and a moon.  
  
"Muirn Betha Dan" Clow said  
  
A secret passage opened once Clow said these three words, candles lit themselves as the foursome walked through the passage. Finally they arrived in a chamber where two women, two men and four children waited. One of the women had a baby in her arms. Two children were three year olds and the other two 8.  
  
One man had chestnut hair and amber eyes, the other amethyst hair and silver eyes. One woman had long black hair and grey (I think Yelan's eyes are grey) eyes, the other short dark auburn hair and purple eyes. One of the 3 year old boys had chestnut hair like his father and amber eyes, the other navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes. One of the 8 year old was a girl, the other a boy. The girl had silky black hair (or is it brown?) and light brown eyes. The boy had grey hair and warm grey eyes.  
  
"Xiao Long Li, bring your son forward." Clow said  
  
The chestnut haired man and the chestnut haired 3 year old boy walked up to Clow. Clow touched he little boy's forehead with his hand, it glowed a bright green. The boy didn't flinch for it didn't hurt, it bring a warm feeling throughout the whole boy's body. Once Clow retrieved his hand from the boy's forehead everyone could see the four elemental signs and a pendant was on the boy's neck.  
  
"Xiao Lang Li, you are now the holder of the elemental sword and protector of the cardmistress. Do you understand?" Clow said  
  
"Yes Clow-sama." Syaoran said he went to Nadeshiko who let him see Sakura. Syaoran smiled at Sakura and kissed her cheek before going back to his father who smiled proudly at his son. Clow smiled at them before turning to the young 3 year old boy with midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Come here my son."  
  
The little boy came up to his father with a mysterious smile. Clow touched the boy's forehead the same way he did to Xiao Lang except it glow a dark blue. The boy had the same feeling as Xiao Lang. Once Clow retrieved his hand from the boy's head, the Clow sign could be seen, it was all dark blue and a pendant was now at his neck.  
  
"Eriol you are now the master of Darkness and the protector of the Mistress of Wonders. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Eriol then went to Sonomi Daidouji who showed him her daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji, and kissed the little girl's cheek. He then went back to his father who gave him a warm smile before telling Eriol to go stand next Syaoran/Xiao Lang (HitomiMei: It's better to say Syaoran Ne?).  
  
"Fujitaka, bring your son to me."  
  
Fujitaka and the black haired boy walked up to Clow who touched the boy's forehead, it glow a creamy blue. The same feeling went through the boy's body. Clow retrieved his hand from the boy's head to reveal a circle a moon and star in it (HitomiMei: Don't even try to picture it, just think of an ancient Celtic sign).  
  
"Touya you are now the seer of the spiritual world and guardian of your sister. Also, you will look out for Yue's borrowed form. Understood?" Clow said  
  
"Yes Clow-sama." Touya said  
  
Touya kissed his little sister's forehead saying: I'll protect you Kaiju, from all the gaki's out there. As he said that he glared at Syaoran who didn't understand but glared back. The men chuckled as the women giggled. Touya stopped glaring and went by his father's side. They had all stopped chuckling and giggling after a moment.  
  
"Yukito come here, Yue you too."  
  
The grey haired boy came to Clow as well as a man with long white hair and angel wings; he had silvery eyes and white cloth. When they step up to Clow, Clow put one of his hand on each of there forehead. There was a blinding white light as Yue suddenly disappeared and a white moon was on Yukito's forehead.  
  
"Yukito, you are the borrowed form of Yue, one of the moon guardians of the cardmistress. Do you understand?" Clow said  
  
"Yes Clow-sama." Yukito said  
  
Yukito went beside Touya who smiled at him, Yukito returned the smile. Clow then turned to face the 8 year old girl with long silky black hair and she smiled at him before walking to Clow without being asked to.  
  
"Yes, it's your turn now Nakuru. Come Ruby." Clow said chuckling at the young girl's excitement.  
  
A woman with long red hair and butterfly wings walked up to Clow and smiled at the little girl. Clow did the same to them as he did to Yukito and Yue except it glow a bright red and Ruby disappeared. On Nakuru's head was a red moon.  
  
"Nakuru, you are now the borrowed form of Ruby Moon, the moon guardian of the master of Darkness. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Master Clow." Nakuru said.  
  
Nakuru then ran to Touya's arm who just groaned. Nadeshiko and Sonomi stepped up to Clow. Sonomi was the first to give her child to Clow. Clow took her and put two finger on her forehead, it glowed a pure lilac and a Plum blossom with a pearl in the middle appeared as well as a pendant with a pearl on the middle appeared on her neck. Sonomi took her daughter back saying thank you to Clow. Nadeshiko gave her little Cherry Blossom to Clow. Clow put two fingers on the little girl's head, it glow a bright pink and a Cherry Blossom with a star on the middle appeared on the girl's forehead as well as a star pendant appeared on her neck. The little girl gurgled at Clow before he gave her back to Nadeshiko.  
  
"Tomoyo will be the Mistress of Wonders and Sakura the Cardmistress. The enemy will attack soon, older children meaning Touya, Yukito and Nakuru will lead the younger ones to the royal chambers where you'll be protected by Spinel Sun and Cerberus. Touya take the Clow book as well. Adults will fight with me. Now!!" Clow ordered  
  
Touya looked worried and scared at the same time; he took the Clow book and his little sister from his mother. Syaoran ran to his mother and father's side.  
  
"Mommy don't go. It's no good to go out there. Daddy.pwease don't leave." He said  
  
"Would you do daddy a favour?" Xiao Long said the boy nodded "Take care of the Cherry Blossom and be brave. You'll make your parents proud and no matter what happens we'll always be with you. Understand?"  
  
The boy nodded, hugged his father and kissed his mother before going with the others to the royal chamber. A storm started and the adults went outside, ready for the attack.  
  
Thunder roamed as a man approached the Clow mansion; his eyes were of the darkest red and his hair of a slimy black. On his hand was a staff with a black opal pearl on the tip, the pearl was encircled by thunders joined together. He smirked as he approached what he thought a small army (HitomiMei: its one man against seven people and he thinks it's a small army?!). He raised his staff and lightening stroke Sonomi who fell down unconscious (HitomiMei: Unconscious, not dead.). Her husband, XiePe (HitomiMei: don't ask.), kneeled next to her.  
  
He raised his sword ready to attack, Clow tried to call him back but vengeance blinded his heart and soul (HitomiMei: SHE'S NOT DEAD DOFFUS!!). He attacked only to be killed without making damages. Clow cursed under his breath, he looked at Yelan, Nadeshiko, Fujitaka and Xiao Long and nodded to them. The two women summoned a shield around the house so that the enemy will not go to the children in case they failed, the men started to make an energy ball together. The ball grew.  
  
"Give up Kakou, there is no way you could survive this." Clow said  
  
"Humour me Reed" Kakou said  
  
They threw the ball at Kakou (HitomiMei: Starsakura let me borrow him) but a shield suddenly appeared around him and the energy ball bounced back to Xiao Long, Fujitaka and Clow. Nadeshiko ran to her husband and the ball hit her too. Yelan watched as her friends and husband died in front of her. She collapsed crying. Kakou came to her and lifted her from the floor by taking her neck in his hand; he raised her high above the ground.  
  
"Where. Are. The. Children?!" He said slowly.  
  
"I'll never tell you." She said spiting on his head.  
  
"I'll just read your mind while you're still alive." He replied.  
  
Yelan gasp, she grabbed the dagger that was on his pocket before he could read her mind and killed herself. Kakou cursed under his breath and looked at the house. The shield will stay on until the children would come out. Sonomi regained consciousness. She transported herself in the mansion. The older children were sad but weren't crying whilst the younger ones were crying their heart out. Syaoran noticed Sonomi's sad expression and stopped crying, he looked at her.  
  
"Awe owe mommy and daddy gone?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran but they are and I'll be going soon too but I need to put you kids in safety. Touya take your sister, Yukito take Tomoyo. Nakuru take Syaoran and Eriol's hand. Kerberos will go with Touya and Yukito whilst Spinel will go with Nakuru."  
  
They did what she said; Kerberos and Spinel went on the shoulder of whom they were supposed to go with. Blood was rolling down Sonomi's face but she didn't care. With the little magic she had she sent Yukito and the baby to Galailados and the others to Verdashire. They disappeared and Kakou entered the house he went to the royal chambers and threw a fire ball at her, she died instantly. Kakou seeing that the house empty threw a fire ball at it. He smiled and slowly walked away from it, the fire ball finally attaining it's target blew the house.  
  
"Evil always wins."  
  
~*~*~* End of Prologue  
  
HitomiMei: Hope you liked it; next chapter will be called 'The Begin of Our New Life'  
  
Sakura: See you next chapter! 


End file.
